D is for Drabble
by December'sRose
Summary: Consists of various parings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee,Sukka, Maiko, Sokkla and more. Also includes some non romantic shorts. Requests are closed; please do not request a drabble in reviews. Drabble Forty Three: SW06/Erased
1. Can it Wait?

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings (including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara and more) and non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble One: Can it wait?

A/N: Sokka and Toph are not mentioned, so this might be slight AU

Can it wait?

"Katara, I need to tell you something,"  
Aang watched as the waterbender busied herself at the stove.

"Aang, I'm sorry but can it wait? I have to finish this dinner before Zuko and Iroh get here,"

Aang blinked.

"Did you just say that Zuko and his Uncle are coming to eat dinner with us?"

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

He avoided her eyes.

"No."

Katara continued cooking. A few hours later everyone had eaten.

"This dinner was wonderful," Iroh complimented. Zuko leaned in to whisper something to Katara. She giggled and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Aang you wanted to tell me something?"

"It can wait,"

A/N: Okay, so I cheated with 6 words. Sorry! Won't happen again! Now here's a fun game that you readers can play! On the count of three I want you all to go to that pretty blue button on the bottom of the page, okay? One . . . two . . . THREE GO GO GO!


	2. Pointless

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+  
Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings (including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara and more) and non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Two: Pointless

Disclaimer: Can't believe I forgot this last chapter. Anyway, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: This is one of those non romantic shorts. If you have a younger or older sibling then you might relate to this.

-Pointless-

Katara and Sokka were arguing again.

"Sokka, I can't believe you!"  
"Me! This is YOUR entire fault!"

The two siblings had been fighting for quite some time now.

"If you would just pay attention for once-"

"I do pay attention! What does that have to do with anything!?"

"It has everything to do with it!"  
"Does not!"

"Does so!"

"Does not!"

"Does so!"

"Katara, you can be so annoying!"  
"I am not annoying!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

There was a pause.

"What are we fighting about again?"  
"Eh . . . Actually, I forgot,"

-Fin-

A/N: Thanks for reading! I didn't cheat this time! Honest! You can count the words! And thanks to the reviewers who reviewed Drabble 1! Stay tuned guys, the next Drabble is Tokka . . . .


	3. Beauty Viewed in Moonlight

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings (including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara and more) and non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble 3: Beauty Viewed in Moonlight

A/N Originally, I wanted to post this up yesterday but the stupid computer wouldn't let me for some reason. Also, I didn't like how I ended this drabble so I plan on making it an extended one shot which (hopefully) will be posted later tonight, hopefully before the season finale. For now though, enjoy I guess!

-Beauty Viewed in Moonlight-

Toph never liked dressing fancy.

She hated anything that was a dress, lacy, frilly or too girly.

Toph was a tomboy at heart.

"I am so getting you back for this," the young Earthbender whined.

It was the night of the wedding. Katara had forced a dress on her friend.

Well, bridesmaids had to wear dresses after all.

Katara smirked and put the finishing touches on Toph's elegant hairstyle.

"Done! Quit complaining, will you? Oh, Sokka wants to see how you look!"

---

"Wow, you look beautiful,"

Toph smiled faintly. Sokka couldn't believe how stunning she looked in the moonlight.

-Fin-

A/N: Like I said earlier, I didn't like the way the ending turned out. If you're interested, check out the one shot later tonight! Thanks to those who reviewed Drabble 2 and thanks for reading!


	4. History Repeats

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara and more also includes some non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble four: History Repeats

A/N: My brother and I were playing the Avatar video game on our Game Cube and I don't know why, but it made me really happy when I saw the Cabbage Merchant in it!

-History Repeats-

That poor Cabbage Merchant. All he ever wanted was to sell the cabbages he grew. Though every time he reached a city, all of his cabbages ended up destroyed.

"Did you hear? The Avatar is in Ba Sing Se!"

The Cabbage Merchant froze. The Avatar!? In Ba Sing Se!?

His cabbages were never safe!

"Come on Katara! I'm going to put the posters up over here!" Just then, Aang crash-landed into the Cabbage stand. He had been covering ground quicker on his hang glider.

"I'm sorry! I -"  
"MY CABBAGES!"

It seemed wherever the Cabbage Merchant went, history repeated itself.

-Fin-

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed Drabble 3! I've seen some requests for couples so I just have to say this. Please be patient! I will do your pairings in a drabble, but I have most of this already planned out and I can assure you that your pairings will come in the near future! Anyway, with that said, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	5. Rain

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara and more also includes some non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Five: Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: Nicole (Kaida in profile) is probably going to shake me down for this drabble (We both ship Zutara, but I can stomach Kataang sometimes) but I promised you all a Kataang drabble and that's what I planned on posting up! Besides, after watching the season finale I felt bad for picking on Aang in **Can it Wait?** . . . .

-Rain-

"What are you staring at?"  
Aang's voice startled Katara. She had been staring out the cave at the storm.

"Just the rain," she replied.

Katara loved the rain. She loved to watch it; she loved to listen to it.

She loved how it made new beginnings. She loved how beautiful it was.

Aang shifted uncomfortably. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me earlier,"

Before Katara could reply, Aang kissed her quickly on the cheek. Without a sound, he turned and left the girl alone again.

Katara loved rain, but there were other things that she loved even more.

-Fin-

A/N: I hoped you liked it! By the way, this drabble is set right after the season finale. Thanks for reading!


	6. Vines

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+  
Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings (including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara and more) and non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Six: Vines

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: This drabble is based of a true, real life event. Unfortunately I wasn't lucky enough to witness it, so I'll just have to take the word of those who DID witness it

Dedication: For Adam, your clumsiness inspired this drabble! Thanks for being an awesome friend!

-Vines-

The girls had talked the guys into collecting firewood.

"Why are we always stuck with this job?" Sokka whined.

"Hey, I think I see a pile of firewood over there!" Sokka watched as Aang neared a cove of tangled vines. As Aang reached to grab the firewood, a vine snagged onto his arm.

"Hey-!" More vines started snagging on the Airbender.

"They like you!" Sokka laughed, amused.

"You're not helping!" Aang snapped, trying to break free. Sokka smirked, watching his friend. This was quite a show.

-------

"Hey! Where's the firewood!?" Katara exclaimed. Aang said nothing as Sokka started laughing uncontrollably.

-Fin-

A/N: Heh, I love my friends. Well, I present to you drabble six! Thanks to those who reviewed drabble 5! The next drabble will be taang and after that, a requested Maiko drabble involving shaving cream. Stay tuned and thanks for reading!


	7. Snow

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings (including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara and more) and non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Seven: Snow

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, it was my birthday plus I had a Christmas concert and stuff. This drabble is going to be Taang. Hope you all enjoy!

-Snow-

"It's so _cold_!" Toph whined. Toph wasn't used to snow. She had only felt snow once and she didn't like how it felt bitter. Aang sighed. A blizzard had hit in the night. It was snowing too hard now for them to fly on Appa.

"Toph, _you're_ going to catch a cold if you don't get warm. Come here,"

The next thing Toph felt were Aang's arms around her small form.

Toph felt herself blush. "I can protect myself,"

Aang ignored her and Toph was glad he did. Being in Aang's arms was the warmest she had felt all day.

-Fin-

A/N: Well, this was my first attempt at Taang and I hope I didn't make it too OOC. I think I might make this one into an extended one shot as well as a few of my other drabbles. Beauty Viewed in Moonlight is nearly done, I've had a bunch of homework and stuff so that's why it isn't posted yet. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed **Vines** and thanks for reading!


	8. Shaving Cream

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings (including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara and more) and non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Eight: Shaving Cream  
Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

A/N: I would have updated this weekend if I hadn't been slaving all Saturday and Sunday over a last minute project that's due today. I guess that's just me, a procrastinator. Anyway, here's a Maiko drabble for you all to enjoy!

Dedication: For Mandi, aka nOt-X-dEaD-x-YeT. She's the one who requested this drabble.

-Shaving Cream-

Mai was bored so she started wandering around aimlessly. She soon realized that she had ended up in Zuko's bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked as she started poking around.

Mai ignored the question. "What's _this_ supposed to be?" She held up what looked like a bowl of lumpy paste. Zuko snatched it back.

"Shaving cream," he mumbled.

"_Shaving cream_?" she repeated before bursting into laughter.

Zuko frowned. Sure it was lumpy, but Azula had "made" it for him. Zuko stuck his finger in the mixture and made a mark on Mai's nose.

"There, at least I have something to smirk about,"

Though Mai didn't stop laughing. She was amused for the rest of the afternoon.

-Fin-

A/N: Ick, I cheated again. It was over seventeen words than I wanted it to be. I'm sorry if this wasn't exactly what you had in mind, Mandi! I tried my best! It was also my first attempt at writing anything Maiko. I guess this drabble is more humorous/pointless than romantic. I might fix that in an extended one shot. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed Snow! Please stay tuned for a Zutara drabble and then, a lovely little drabble involving fan girls (No OC's). This time, I really do intend to keep them all a hundred words. Thanks for reading and tell me what you thought of this drabble by reviewing please!


	9. Nightmare

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings (including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara and more) and non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Nine: Nightmare  
Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

A/N: I'm going to change my order only because this drabble has been bugging me for the longest time and I want to finally get it posted. So your expected Zutara drabble will not be posted today. I'll update it tomorrow and then I'll update the mentioned drabble involving fan girls. For now though, I hope you enjoy this tokka drabble by yours truly!

-Nightmare-

"_Sokka. . ." _

Sokka groaned softly. A soft voice interrupted his dream.

"_Sokka. . ."_

"Ow, Toph! Why'dya pinch me!?"

Sokka's expression softened when he saw Toph's face.

"Toph, what's wrong?" Toph was shaking and she looked positively terrified.

"I . . . had a nightmare,"

"Oh,"  
Sokka wasn't sure what to say. Toph never had nightmares.

"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No, but . . . can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure . . ." Sokka moved over and allowed Toph to climb into bed next to him.

"Sokka?"  
"Hmm?"

"Thanks. . ."

"Anytime Toph, anytime."

-Fin-

A/N: Remember how Sokka looked during the episode "The Avatar State" when Aang was considering not going to war (after Katara had talked to him). Y'know, when he was half asleep? Now, imagine this little drabble mixed in with that scene and drown in the fluff! Thanks to those who reviewed drabble 8 and thanks for reading!


	10. Fire

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings (including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara and more) and non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Ten: Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: I aced the project! You guys have no idea how happy I am at the moment! That nightmare is finally over! I am never making a board game for my BIMM teacher again! Right, you probably don't care about that. You came here to read a drabble! Well, today's featured drabble will be Zutara! Hope you all enjoy it!

-Fire-

"Ouch!"

Katara's yelp alerted Zuko. He rushed to her aid.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" He asked, sounding like an overprotective mother. Katara smiled.

"I just burned my finger, that's all."

Zuko took a look at it, concern in his eyes.

"Katara, you've got to be more careful. Fire can be dangerous!"

Katara watched as Zuko wrapped a rag around her finger. He was always worrying about her. Always.

"Fire can be dangerous? Are you sure about that Zuko?" Zuko gave her a look as she giggled. From where Katara was standing, Fire was acting like an overprotective mother.

-Fin-

A/N: I didn't have them act too OOC, did I? It's my first attempt at just plain Zutara, no triangle or anything. Just pretend that the finale never happened, Aang doesn't love Katara like we know he does, Zuko and Iroh joined the Avatar's side and Zuko and Katara were the ones in love. Thanks to those who reviewed Nightmare and thanks for reading! Please review!


	11. Attack of the Fangirls!

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara and more also includes some non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Eleven: Attack of the Fangirls!

A/N: Another non romantic short. I think everyone who has written fan fiction has been in one of these debates. Hope you all enjoy it!

-Attack of the Fangirls!-

Fanfiction Community.

Sokka said it sounded like a good place to rest.

Was he ever wrong!

"Lyke OMG! IT'S THE AVATAR!1!1!1!"

The minute the four entered the town, they were ATTACKED.

"YOU SHOULD GET WITH KATARA!"  
"HE SHOULD BE WITH TOPH!"  
"ZUTARA!"  
"TOKKA!"  
"KATAANG!"

"ZUKKA!" (This came from the yaoi fangirls)

"Uh. . ."  
Aang found himself being the rope in a tug o' war battle.

"Aang, you love Katara right!?"  
"SHE'S IN LOVE WITH ZUKO!"

"I am not!" Katara yelped.

"YOU ARE SO!"  
"KATAANG!"

"TOKKA!"  
"ZUKKA FOREVER!" (again, yaoi fangirls)

Sokka glanced at Toph.

"Coming here was YOUR idea!" Toph snapped. With that, they went to free their friend from the attacking fangirls.

-Fin-

A/N: I'm over again, but at the moment it's not bothering me. It's only over 14 words. Yes, I am aware that I've spelled "Like" wrong. I did that on purpose. Well what did you all think? Pointless? Funny? Stupid? I'd love to know your thoughts so please tell me in a review! I posted up this drabble in an extended one shot just now as well so if you're interested please check that out too! Thanks for reading and thanks to those who reviewed Fire!


	12. Royalty

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings (including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara and more) and non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Twelve: Royalty

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: Here's a short Kataang drabble for your enjoyment. I didn't go over this time!

-Royalty-

Katara never considered herself royalty.

She never grew up in a palace.

She and her brother never lived like Kings and Queens.

They never ate like Kings and Queens.

They never dressed like Kings and Queens.

"Katara, let me help you there!"

"I'll carry that for you!"

"Don't move! You'll get really muddy if you walk through, let me help you!"

"Here, have the rest of my supper. You're hungrier than me!"

"I'll make you dinner!"

"Don't be scared Katara, I'm here!"

"I'll protect you Katara!"

Katara never considered herself royalty, yet Aang always treated her as though she was.

-Fin-

A/N: I actually dreamt this drabble last night along with a future drabble that will be posted soon. Plot bunnies love to attack me while I'm asleep. Hope you all enjoyed** Royalty**! Thanks to those who reviewed **Attack of the Fangirls**! Also, thanks for reading! Please review!


	13. Never Alone

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara and more also includes some non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Thirteen: Never Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: I don't know about the rest of you but when Lake Laogai aired it was automatically one of my top favorite episodes. I loved all the drama, angst and romantic conflict. Today's Longerbee drabble will be set right after Lake Laogai, so if you haven't seen the episode yet, I suggest you look it up on youtube or catch a rerun because it's one that you don't want to miss!

Dedication: For Philosopher, sorry it took so long to post a Longerbee drabble! Hope you like it!

-Never Alone-

Jet was gone.

His body was still beside them, filling the room with an indescribable type of grief.

Jet was their leader. Jet was their family.

Longshot watched on as Smellerbee cried softly. He pulled the young girl in a tender embrace.

Since the Fire Nation attacked their homes they had always been together. They fought together side by side. They shared each other's pain.

"Why did he leave us!?" Longshot couldn't answer Smellerbee's question.

Longshot didn't know why Jet was taken from them, though he did know one thing. Smellerbee was not alone. Together, they shared each other's pain.

-Fin-

A/N: I should have mentioned that this was my first attempt at anything Longerbee. Could you tell? I'm transforming this drabble into an extended one shot for those who are interested! Eh, the one shot might be a bit better than the drabble itself. Thanks to those who reviewed **Royalty**! Also, thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!


	14. Never Sure

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara and more also includes some non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Fourteen: Never Sure

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: Here's a short drabble featuring Azula and Zuko. I even threw in a mild Maiko moment for the fans! Hope you all enjoy!

-Never Sure -

Ever since they were children, Zuko could never tell when Azula told the truth or a lie.

"Zuzu! Mom says she hates you!"

"Uncle doesn't love you anymore!"

"It won't hurt you, it's perfectly _harmless_!"

"If you jump in the lake, magical things will happen!"

"Forget the stupid rule, you chicken! Mom won't punish you!"

"Zuzu!"

"Will you STOP calling me that!?"

Azula smirked "Mai has a crush on you,"

Zuko froze. "No she doesn't, you're lying," he stuttered.

"Fine, DON'T believe me," Azula laughed and left Zuko behind to wonder if she was telling the truth or another lie.

-Fin-

A/N The best thing is I didn't cheat this time! Thanks for reading and thanks to those who reviewed **Never Alone**. My updating scheme will now be back to its regular self after this post. Hope you enjoyed **Never Sure**, please don't forget to review!


	15. I Believe You

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara and more. Also includes some non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Fifteen: I Believe You

A/N: Another non romantic drabble featuring Ursa and son. Requested by MileySmily (er, December's Element? o.o). Hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Dedication: For MileySmily (or December's Element), she requested this drabble, hope you enjoy it!

-I Believe You-

"Mother, Zuzu hit me with fire!"

"Azula, playing with fire is _dangerous_!"

"Why are you telling me that!? Zuzu is the one who hit me!"

"You don't seem wounded,"  
"I am hurt! He hit me! Are you still going to punish him?"

"I'll have a talk with him."

---

"Mother, Azula's lying! She just wants me to get in trouble!"

"Zuko, you're not in trouble."  
"Really?"

"I know you wouldn't harm your sister on purpose, no matter how much you two dislike eachother,"

"I didn't hurt her! She hurt herself to get me in trouble!"

Ursa smiled. "I believe you."

-Fin-

A/N: **Zuko Alone** is actually one of my top favorite episodes. This might not be exactly what you had in mind, MileySmily (or December's Element but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! This one looks like a good drabble to transform into an extended one shot. Thanks to those who reviewed **Never Sure**! I've received a lot of requests for another Taang drabble so be on the look out for one soon! Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review! Oh, and Happy New Year everyone!


	16. Jealousy

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings (including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara and more) and non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Sixteen: Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: Many of you requested another Taang drabble. Well, here you go! Hope you all enjoy it!

_Dedication: To all of my readers who requested Taang_.

-Jealousy-

Toph never warmed up to Aang and Katara's new relationship. It was a bit too close for her liking.

"What does he _see_ in Sugar Queen anyway!?" The young Earthbender complained to Sokka one day. Sokka smirked. "Sounds like someone's_ jealous_."

"Jealous!?" Toph scoffed, glaring at Sokka. "No way!"

"Are you sure about that now? Why do you care so much about Aang's relationship with my sister? Why do you complain every time she and Aang go off? Why are you blushing? You're jealous, just admit it!"

Sokka smirked as Toph tried to conceal the noticeable blush on her cheeks.

-Fin-

A/N Writing Taang isn't my strong point, but I still try to do the best I can! Hope you readers enjoyed it! Thanks to all who reviewed ** I Believe You** and thanks for reading! Please review!


	17. Boredom

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara, Maiko, Sozula and more also includes some non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Seventeen: Boredom

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N Now that I'm back in school, plot bunnies attack me more often then they did when I was on vacation! You can expect a new drabble every day if I can get on! This one will be another non romantic short. . .

-Boredom-

"I'm bored!" Katara cringed; her brother had been whining all morning! They were waiting for Aang to come out of the healer's hut. Momo had gotten food poisoning earlier that day.

"Katara, I'm so _bored_!"

"Then amuse yourself!"

"There's nothing to do!"  
"That's not my problem! Just find something to do!"

Sokka sighed. He then took out his boomerang and threw it forward. After the boomerang made its U-turn, it came back at full speed, unfortunately hitting Sokka in the face and causing him to yelp loudly. Katara groaned, rolling her eyes. Today was going to be a _long_ day.

-Fin-

A/N I've found that when you're bored, a piece of string can amuse you for_ hours_! Thanks to those who reviewed **Jealousy**! Hope you all enjoyed this one!


	18. Cycle

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara, Maiko, Sozula and more also includes some non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Eighteen: Cycle

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: After ranting out all past frustrations to a friend, I feel inspired to write again (I never write new material when I'm pissed off unless I already have a plot bunny in the works). So I give you another segment of D is for Drabble to celebrate the start of the weekend! Happy Friday everyone!

-Cycle-

It was the same start every morning. Toph would wake to find that Sokka had already gone off hunting. Then, he'd help the lot pick out a spot so they could teach Aang water and Earth bending. Finally, Toph always caught him staring up at the moon before they all turned in to start the same thing again tomorrow.

Toph decided she was going to do something about it.

"Snoozles!"

Sokka turned his gaze towards the young Earthbender.

"Aang and Katara are making out over by the stream again!"

"WHAT!?"  
Toph smirked as Sokka angrily readied his boomerang and stomped off towards the stream. And _that_ was how Toph broke the cycle.

-Fin-

A/N: Okay, so maybe I'm still kind of ticked because I went over 100 words. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed **Boredom** and I hope you liked **Cycle**! Don't forget to review after reading!


	19. Guilt

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara, Maiko, Sozula and more also includes some non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Nineteen: Guilt

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: Here's another pointless/Kataang hinting drabble for your entertainment! Sorry about not updating, the library internet was down for a bit and when I'm online at home I'm using most of the time to talk to DPO or my boyfriend. Speaking of internet talk, anyone here on Gaia online? If you tell me your s/n I'll add you! (/random). Oh yeah, one quick thing. This one is sort of a continuation to **Cycle**. Hope you all enjoy!

-Guilt-

"I can't believe you Katara!"

"You're just being overprotective and stupid!"  
"DON'T CALL ME STUPID WHEN I CAUGHT YOU AND AANG MAKING OUT BY THE STREAM!!"

"WE WERE PRATICING WATERBENDING!"  
"OH PLEASE! YOU WERE ALL OVER EACHOTHER!"

"WE WERE NOT!"

"WERE TOO!"  
"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!!?"

"I'm still trying to figure out how Sokka found out about us in the first place," Aang frowned. Beside him, Toph avoided his eyes and looked down at the floor.

"Maybe next time you guys shouldn't be so obvious," She commented, ignoring the guilt that was now building up inside and listening as Sokka and Katara squabbled well into the night.

-Fin-

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed **Cycle **and thanks for reading! I went over again with this one. Sorry about that, but I found out some disappointing news the other day. It's all over for H/Hr shippers, and H/L shippers didn't even get a fair chance. R/H and H/G are going to be the couples for the final book (If JK doesn't kill off the main characters) and now, Cindy and Nicole are rubbing it in my face. Please excuse me while I go and sulk in the corner. –cries-


	20. Wondering

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara, Maiko, Sozula and more also includes some non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Twenty: Wondering

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: Here's another drabble I whipped up before my history class started. It was written in five minutes so it's not exactly one of my bests. Zuko is the star of this one! Hope you all enjoy!

-Wondering -

There was never a day that went by that Zuko didn't regret. He always wondered how life would be if he hadn't been banished. He always wondered how things would be if they hadn't dueled. He always wondered how people would have treated him if he didn't bare his scar.

How different would life be? Would he one day rule as Fire Lord? Would his father accept him?

If he didn't have the scar, if he was never banished, would he be the same?

He always wondered how his life would be if he hadn't spoken out against his father.

-Fin-

A/N: Okay, this one was not my best drabble, but I needed to update again so yeah. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed **Guilt**! I hope you enjoyed **Wondering**! And JimBob, I've seen your request but I'm planning on making it a one shot instead of a drabble because I can't write it best in a drabble. Keep a look out for the one shot okay? Thanks for reading everyone!


	21. Together

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara, Maiko, Sozula and more also includes some non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Twenty One: Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: Okay, I shouldn't even be updating this until I finish up all my other work. But I couldn't resist! Came up with this one last night, it's another Longerbee drabble. I hope you Longerbee fans like it!

_Dedication: For** chineseretard92**. Hope you like it!_

-Together-

They were inseparable, Longshot and Smellerbee. You would never see one without the other. Longshot always watched over Smellerbee. He would never let anything happen to her. Both Longshot and Smellerbee thought alike as well. They had a very close bond. When Jet died, Longshot watched over Smellerbee as she slept, afraid that he'd lose her too. Sometimes, Smellerbee had nightmares about being separated from Longshot. She refused to imagine life without him. It was too painful to think about. But Smellerbee knew one thing that wouldn't change. Even if they were apart, she and Longshot would always be together.

-Fin-

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed today's featured Longerbee drabble! Thanks to those who reviewed **Wondering** and thanks for reading!! Until next time!


	22. Are We There Yet?

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+  
Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara, Maiko, Sozula and more also includes some non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Twenty Two: Are We There Yet!?

A/N Another pointless Sokka drabble. Enjoy!

-Are We There Yet!?-

Katara and Sokka were traveling back to Ba Sing Se to meet up with Aang after visiting their father.

"Are we there yet?" Sokka whined.

Katara sighed. "No, we aren't there yet and we won't be for another couple of hours!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No, we are NOT there yet!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No, we aren't there yet!?"

"Are we there yet!?"

"NO WE ARE NOT THERE YET!"

". . . well, you don't have to yell!"

Katara groaned. This was going to be a long trip.

-Fin-

A/N Eh, don't ask. It just came to me. Thanks to those who reviewed **Together **and thanks for reading!


	23. Forgiving

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various pairings (including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara, Maiko and more) and some non-romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble 23: Forgiving

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: It's been all summer since I've updated this, but due to the kick off of season three, plot bunnies attack me every minute now. So this drabble collection will once again be updated frequently when I have time. I just wanted to say thanks so much to my readers who have enjoyed these drabbles since day one. I really appreciate your support and kind words. It means a lot to me! Today's drabble will be Zutara centric from Zuko's POV. I hope everyone enjoys it!!

Forgiving

If he were to change, Zuko always wondered how forgiving she was. If he were to right his ways and his mistakes he wondered how accepting she was.

Would she give him another chance?

Or would she turn him away?

He knew she was stubborn, ever since the day he had made himself her enemy. But she had surprised him in the crystal caverns. He never had expected her to help him. He never expected her to feel sorry for him.

It made him wonder just how forgiving Katara really was.

-Fin-

A/N: Thanks so much for reading and thanks again for the reviews! I'll try my best to keep updating my drabbles on a daily basis. Please look out for them! Until next time guys!  
-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


	24. Choice

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings (Including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara, Maiko, Sozula and more) also includes non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Twenty Four: Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: Here's another drabble for everyone's amusement. The main characters today are Sokka and Toph but it's going to be another non romantic short/pointless Sokka drabble. I hope you enjoy it!

Choice

Sokka was indecisive. Toph was impatient.

"Pick one Snoozles!"

"I can't _just_ "pick one"! I have to make this decision carefully!"

"What's so hard? All you have to do is choose one or the other!"

"I CAN'T!"

"They're the same!"

"They're different! I need to make a choice!"

"_If I had a choice I'd smack you with your boomerang. . ." _

"What?"  
"Nothing, just pick one already before I go insane!"

Sokka scowled before choosing a green apple over the red one. He turned to Toph.

"Happy now?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

With that they left the market, Sokka happily munching on his apple and pleased with his choice.

-Fin-

A/N: I went over on this one, but not by that much so it isn't bothering me really. Thanks for reading and thanks to those who reviewed **Forgiving**! Please be on the look out for drabble 25 which will be updated soon!


	25. Sudden

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various pairings (including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara, Maiko, Sozula, and more) also includes some non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Twenty Five: Sudden

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: Yay, I'm updating frequently again! Today's drabble is going to be Maiko. Hope you all enjoy it!

Sudden

It wasn't as though Zuko never predicted it. Ever since he and Mai were children the banished prince always had a soft spot for her. As kids they protected each other from danger and now as teenagers they still do the exact same thing. Zuko and Mai were able to confide in one another. They were able to tell each other everything without once regretting their words. Zuko was one of the few who could actually make Mai smile on a daily basis. To many their close relationship seemed sudden but to Mai and Zuko they were always expecting it.

-Fin-

A/N: Well, as I've stated in my profile Maiko plot bunnies have been attacking me so everyone can be sure to expect a few more Maiko drabbles in the near future! Thanks to **knittingpanda** and to everyone else who reviewed **Choice** and thanks a bunch for reading guys!


	26. Plaything

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various pairings (including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara, Maiko, Sozula and more) also includes some non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Twenty Six: Plaything

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: Here's another update. I'm trying to type this out quick because I'm in my computer class and we're about to start the lesson so if there's a typo or something I apologize in advance. Today's drabble will be Azula centric, hope you all enjoy!

Plaything

Azula was never like other children. She hated dolls. She hated the toys her Uncle gave her. She hated playing pretend, she always thought pretending was stupid. She refused to play games like hide n seek and tag, even when Ty Lee would often beg her as kids. It seemed as if nothing amused her. Of course, this was wrong for their was one person who could always keep her amused.

Zuko.

She loved torturing him. She loved messing with his mind. She loved making him feel worthless.

It was fact and this fact would always remain the same.  
Zuko would always and forever stay Azula's favorite plaything.

-Fin-

A/N Please excuse the perverted sounding ending line. I went over with this drabble, but I didn't last time so I really don't mind. Thanks to those who reviewed **Sudden** and thanks for reading guys! Please stay tuned for another updated drabble coming soon!


	27. Daydream

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara, Maiko, Sozula and more also includes some non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Twenty Seven: Daydream

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: New drabble containing spoilers from the latest episode "Nightmares and Daydreams?" Not really. But just to be on the safe side, I wouldn't read if you take spoiler hints seriously.

Dedication: For Caz33. Thanks for the 26 reviews!

Daydream

He was in a warm place, very tranquil. The aura that surrounded him was peaceful. She was in his arms.

Aang felt as though nothing could ruin that perfect moment. She gazed up at him, he leaned in, their lips met.

Fireworks.

After what seemed like a century the kiss ended.

_I love you_, she would whisper.

He'd smile lovingly, gazing into her eyes.

_Stay with me forever_, he'd murmur.

_I'll never let you go._

_"Aang?"_

Her voice sounded distant.

_"Aang, come help __me__ prepare dinner."_

Reality.

With a sigh Aang stood, smiling at the memories of his recent daydream.

-Fin-

A/N: Thanks for reading and thanks to all those who reviewed **"Plaything"**! Until next time, guys!


	28. Wrong?

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara, Maiko, Sozula and more also includes some non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Twenty Eight: Wrong?

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: Today's featured drabble will be a requested Sozula (or Sokkla. Either way they're still the same . . . teehee). Letting you readers know in advance that this is the first time I've ever even attempted writing the Solzula pairing. Hope you all enjoy!

Dedication: For **kaibasgirlx. **(Everyone who loves reading fanfiction should really check out her work, it's fantastic!)

Wrong?

"This is so . . . wrong!"

"Look, stop complaining, you're ruining the moment."

"We shouldn't be doing this!"

"What's the fun in life if we don't take any risks?"

"Still, this . . . I mean . . . you . . . it's just-!"

"You're acting as if you aren't enjoying it!"  
"No, trust me, I am, but I just –"

Azula hushed him with a fierce kiss, fiery and ferocious. Sokka's concerns and thoughts melted away into oblivion.

"So tell me," Azula mused after ending the kiss. "Do you still find 'us' wrong?"

Sokka's own passionate kiss answered her question.

-Fin-

A/N: Something different for everyone really, I've always been a fan of this paring myself. I really encourage open shippers to check out the awesome fanfics out there too! Thanks to those who reviewed "Daydream." And thanks for reading! Until next time!


	29. Diamond

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various parings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara, Maiko, Sozula and more also includes some non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Twenty Nine: Diamond

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: I went over by more than a few words. It was the only way I could make this drabble work though. Here's a fluffy Tokka requested drabble by yours truly! Remember, if you want a certain pairing just review it and I'll see what I can do!

Dedication: For Nerf-or-Nothing. Here ya go! I hope you enjoy it!

-Diamond-

Toph was an Earthbender. That was obvious enough really. She'd bend anything she could get her hands (or feet) on. Rock, Granit, Metal.

There was nothing in the world that she couldn't bend.

"What's the point of putting a blindfold over my eyes if I can't see any way!?" She muttered as her boyfriend led her to a room in their house. Sokka shrugged. "I wanted it to seem like more of a surprise."  
Toph sighed irritated as they came to a halt. Sokka removed the unnecessary blindfold.

"Well?"

She sucked in her breath as she felt Sokka kneel down on one knee; her heart started fluttering.

"Sokka . . .?"

He placed the diamond ring upon her finger.

"Toph Bei Fong, will you marry me?"

Toph felt the ring, a feeling of pure happiness washing over.

"Yes."

Toph was able to bend anything. There was only one thing that she couldn't/wouldn't bend. As Sokka kissed her passionately the diamond sparkled in the sunlight.

-Fin-

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed '**Wrong?**' and thanks for reading! Until next time!


	30. Unexpected

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various pairings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara, Maiko, Sokkla, and more. Also includes some non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Thirty: Irony

---

It was ironic. Ironic on many levels. No one ever saw this coming.

"I see it, I just don't believe it." Aang muttered as he & Sokka watched. The sunset beyond the horizon was illuminating gold, casting a beautiful mixture of color across the sky. Zuko stood behind Katara, whose heart fluttered as he unclasped her mothers' necklace. "Katara, I love you." He whispered in her ear, replacing the engagement necklace with his own. "Will you marry me?"

Katara turned and kissed him with passion, both aware of how ironic the situation was and both not caring in the least.

-Fin-

A/N: Happy V-day to me! Heehee, I'm single this year and this is the only way I felt like celebrating. This, and come tomorrow I'm hitting wal-mart for all the discounted candy. Thanks for reading and I hope everyone out there has a Happy Valentines Day! Until next time everyone!


	31. Distance

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K Summary

A/N: Today's drabble is going to be Sokka/Suki related. Enjoy!

_Dedication: For Rose Gilmore. Thanks so much for your reviews! I hope you enjoy your drabble!_

-Distance-

For Sokka, she was miles away.

Every time he felt himself inching near her, a ping in his heart made him conclude that he was not close leaving him feel emptier and more alone than ever before.

For Suki, he was always there.

In her thoughts; she'd dream and she wasn't alone. In her heart; hope warmed her as she prayed so they could be reunited. In her tears; each one that fell for him made the loneliness feel more tolerable.

Far or near, they knew that they would never really be apart, no matter how far a distance separated them.

-Fin-

A/N: There you have it. It feels weird writing this after my last Tokka drabble, and also this is my first Sokka/Suki but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it Rose Gilmore and thanks again. Everyone else thanks for your reviews. Until next time!


	32. Sensation

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary:100 words each. Consists of various parings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara, Maiko, Sokkla and more also includes some non romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Thirty Two: Sensation

A/N: Yes! I've returned! I haven't gone any where literally, I've just been ignoring this drabble collection for a long while. That's all going to change this week because I plan on completing it by the time the series finale of Avatar airs. These next two drabbles are going to fall into a pattern of some sort, but don't worry the others will vary like always. First up, Tokka. I know Sukka is canon but I can't get over my old love for this pairing. I already have a Sukka drabble written that I'll post tomorrow.

__

Dedication: For Nerf-or-Nothing.

-Sensation-

Toph wasn't used to this feeling at all. It felt different, it was new to her. She did not know how to react when his lips pressed against hers for the first time. Her first real kiss. She had been waiting for this, secretly pining and longing for it. She made sure that it didn't show on the outside, she would have been heartbroken if he turned her down. It couldn't be real, could it? This had to have been a dream. He loved Suki, at least she thought he did. Still, whether it was a dream or not this moment was hers . . .and she never wanted it to end.

-Fin-

A/N: Well, I probably went over a bit but I'm tired now so I don't really care that much. I'll fix it later. Thanks for reviewing my previous drabbles guys and thanks for reading. Until next time!


	33. Sunshine

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various pairings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara, Maiko, Sokkla, Sukka and more. Also includes some non-romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Thirty Three: Sunshine

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. After the series finale, I'll never be worthy to own it for Bryke delivered epic win that I could never compete with.

A/N: I'm crunching in as many drabbles as I can in order to finish this collection by the end of this week. I have a few written and I'm planning on writing more until I reach fifty. The epic series finale gave me a whole mess of ideas to work with. Here's one of them, a Toko friendship drabble. Enjoy!

-Sunshine-

"Hey Toph, what are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About..?"

"Giving you a new nickname."

"Uh…"

"I have one for everyone except you Zuko. I even have one for Suki and Mai."

"Okay, so what do you want to call me?"

"You see, that's the thing. You already have the coolest nickname of them all. Zuko, the Fire Lord. I need to come up with something unlike it. Something that's totally you."

"Well, I'm content with Fire Lord-"

"I got it! Sunshine!"

"Wait, what!?"

"You heard me, Sunshine."

"Come on, can't you think of a better one?"

"Nope. Unless you want me to adopt Aang's old nickname for you aka Fire Lord Hotman."

"No…thanks."

-Fin-

A/N: I didn't bother to check to see if it's a 100 words. I know, I'm bad. Oh well, I'll check all the drabbles later when the collection is complete. Thanks a bunch for reading everyone! Until next time!


	34. Don't

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: 100 words each. Consists of various pairings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara, Maiko, Sokkla and more. Also includes some non-romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Thirty Four: Don't

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: So, I'm considering taking down that "100 words each" fib off of the summary. It started off that way and a lot of my drabbles ARE 100 words each but I haven't been paying attention to the word limit at all lately. Today's drabble will be Sukka. I wrote this last week actually but I never put it up for some reason. Oh well, it's up now. Enjoy.

Dedication: For Rose Gilmore

-Don't-

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go out there!"

"Because….because….because I said you can't!"

"Who are you, my father!? Sokka, this is what I've been trained to do!"

"That still doesn't make it any less dangerous!"  
"I've faced worse! I fought Azula-!"

"-And she won! She captured you and took you away from me!"

"I can protect myself!"

He silenced her with a kiss. When it ended they stared at her, determination in each of their eyes. "I know you can," he began with a heavy sigh. "…but for once, just don't."

"Don't what?"

"Let me protect you this time…I don't want to loose you again."

-Fin-

A/N: A bit of fluffy Sukka dialogue for everyone. Even though I'm a Tokka shipper I can't deny that this ship is adorable. Thanks for reading everyone and thanks for the reviews. I plan on updating other requests later starting with a drabble about Toph and the badger moles. Until then!


	35. Greeting

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: Consists of various pairings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara, Maiko, Sokkla and more. Also includes some non-romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Thirty Five: Greeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: My goal tonight is to at least update a few more drabbles, most of them being requests like this one. Here's the one on Toph with the badger moles. It probably wasn't what the requester had in mind, but I hope it's close.

Dedication: For Lady of the Twilight. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like your request!

-Greeting-

At the age of 9, she wished her life would change. Toph didn't know where she was running or if she was running from anyone. She just ran. Tears fell from her eyes when she stumbled into a cool opening. Why did her parents hide her? Didn't they love her?

Through her tears she heard a sound. A soft sound, a mix between a moan and a sigh. "Who's there?" She whimpered. The clatter of pebbles beside her on the ground was her answer. Something wet touched her cheek. She smiled when it sniffed her, and then licked her. The blind girl giggled and licked it back, knowing that this creature was a friend.

--

The war had ended. Due to Katara's advice, she returned home. Before Toph went to her parents, she decided to stop by the cave she had stumbled into long ago. At first, everything was still, much to her disappointment. Then, she heard them.

She smiled.

"I missed you guys."

-Fin-

A/N: Well, like I said I'm not sure if this is what you had in mind, Lady of the Twilight, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks for reading everyone, until next time!


	36. Tart

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: Consists of various parings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Jetara, Maiko, Sokkla and more. Also includes some non-romantic shorts. I take requests! Drabble Thirty Six: Tart

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: Well, not much to say. I'm just updating frequently tonight to get this collection complete at an even fifty by the time the week ends. Today's drabble is one-sided Taang and it was requested by kaibasgirlx. Again, this author is awesome so if you want to check out some neat Avatar fics, I highly recommend her!

Dedication: For kaibasgirlx. Hope this was what you had in mind!

-Tart-

He looked at her from afar sometimes. Usually, when Katara wasn't around. She had changed so much since they first met. She had grown, now she was almost his height. Though strong she was slender and …very beautiful. Aang knew he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. He was in love with Katara, but she…she was irresistible. She had him under a spell . . .and Aang wanted _her_.

"Twinkletoes, what are you staring at?"

When reality and the truth sunk in, Aang found the taste bitter, knowing very well his dreams could never be possible.

-Fin-

A/N: I hope I was close to what you had in mind and I hope I got the rating okay, kaibasgirlx! Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. Until next time.


	37. Fire and Snow

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: Consists of various pairings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Sukka, Maiko, Sokkla and more. Also includes some non romantic shorts. Requests are closed; please don't request anymore in reviews. Drabble Thirty Seven: Shelter

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: Hey everyone. Did you all think I'd be done with this when the finale aired? Well, you thought wrong. I still have a few more drabbles to go until I can call it quits for this collection. As you've probably seen in the summary, I'm not taking any more drabble requests. Sorry guys, I figured out how I can massively update/finish this collection within the month. Over the summer shipping weeks were born and I partook in a few (Zutara and Tokka) myself. Only, I didn't get a chance to participate for Sukka or Kataang week (Though I'm a Zutarian, I'll write/see Kataang in fanfic and fanfic only) and I didn't even finish some themes for Zutara/Tokka week. So after this Zutara drabble tonight I'll post the rest of my drabbles for all the shipping weeks. Everyone wins. Hope you all enjoy.

Dedication: For Zutarababe, because she asked for more Zutara.

-Fire and Snow-

He kissed her, and she was on fire. A passionate flame exploded inside, sending pleasurable chills up and down her spine. The flame took her breath away. All she could feel was heat.

She kissed him and he was frozen. Never in his dreams did he imagine this moment and though this was his reality, it still felt surreal. Like a winter snow fall on a hot summer day. And when he tasted that snowfall for the first time, he would never be able to look at it the same way again.

Two contradicting elements. Who knew they'd blend so well together?

-Fin-

A/N: Short, steamy Zutara goodness. I can't get enough of it, honestly. Thanks for reading (…and to those Kataangers who are cringing right now, I am doing a series of Kataang drabbles soon so lighten up). Until next time, guys.


	38. SW01Shelter

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+  
Summary: Consists of various pairings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Sukka, Maiko, Sokkla and more. Also includes some non romantic shorts. Requests are closed; please do not leave requests in reviews. Drabble Thirty Eight: Shelter

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: To understand this one, read my one-shot for Zutara Week: Denim. I spun it off from that. This is what would have been my entry for day 1 of Sukka week. Enjoy.

SW01: Shelter

"Not now." His soft voice commanded. She glanced up at him; his arm gripped her waist protectively.

"This is stupid." She protested. "I'm gong back with Katara and Zuko."  
"No!" His hiss didn't startle her, in fact she expected it. A flash of white light nearly blinded her.

"There she is! It's Suki!"  
"Suki! Smile for us!"

"Sukka rules!"

"Come on, run!" Sokka yelled, pulling his wife along. He guided her past the screaming fan girls and paparazzi until they were safe in the studio behind the security guard.

"What happened!? Why are you late?" Katara cried out as she caught sight of her brother and sister in law.

"We were supposed to start twenty minutes ago." Zuko added.

Suki said nothing as she caught her breath, glaring at her husband. She loved him, yes , and knew that even though the security guard protected the cast from crazed fans he was her one, true protector. Yet Suki couldn't help but feel irritated when Sokka smiled at her sheepishly.

"Sukka week, huh?"

"Hey!" He protested. "It seemed like a good idea at the time!"

-Fin-

A/N: I had way too much fun with this. Haha, I might just do a spin off AU series like this just for me (and whoever else wants to read it too, I guess. Lol) Thanks for reading, I'll probably have a few more drabbles up tomorrow. Until then, and I hope everyone has a good weekend!


	39. SW02:Humiliation

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: Consists of various pairings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Sukka, Maiko, Sokkla and more. Also includes some non-romantic shorts. Requests are closed; please do not leave requests in reviews.

A/N: I need to finish this collection soon. I swear, I keep meaning to sit down and write drabbles (honestly, they aren't so hard to write) but procrastination always seems to get in the way. I know, lame excuse. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rest of the drabbles.

SW02: Humiliation

She had a knack for catching him in the worst predicaments. For instance, there was that one time Suki found him covered head to foot in mud after an argument with Toph. Another time, Katara and Aang teamed up against him, persuading Suki to realize just how obnoxious her boyfriend could be. Still, none of those other times could even compare to the humiliation he felt now, especially when Toph called out: "Just say yes, honey! We all know what he's trying to say!" His friends laughed as Suki shook her head at him, smiling, and pressed her lips firmly against his in acceptance. Sokka knew only then as he returned the kiss that his humiliation was pointless for Suki would always love him for the goofy, meat-loving, sarcastic guy he was and nothing would ever change that.

-Fin-

A/N: Okay, guys, I'm going to try to finish this thing. I know I keep saying that but stuff always gets in the way and one thing leads to another…yeah. Thanks for reading, until next time!


	40. SW03:Power

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: Consists of various pairings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Sukka, Maiko, Sokkla and more. Also includes some non-romantic shorts. Requests are closed; please do not leave a request in reviews.

A/N: Here's another one. Not much to say except I hope it's enjoyed.

SW03: Power

"Sokka, stop it." Suki sighed, exasperated. "You're being ridiculous." She watched as her boyfriend maneuvered the table and pulled up two chairs.

"Forget what Zuko said." She demanded. "You know he was teasing."

"Actually, I wasn't." Zuko laughed. He automatically stopped when Mai and Suki glared at him.

"Let him arm wrestle you, Suki." Katara smiled. "You know how stubborn he is."

"Oh, so first I'm weaker than my girlfriend and now I'm stubborn?" Sokka exclaimed angrily.

"Sokka, it doesn't matter if I'm stronger than you!" Suki frowned; her boyfriend readied his arm as he sat down and grinned. Suki's frown deepened. "Fine, we'll have it your way." She gave in, sitting down and grasping Sokka's hand with her own.

"Five copper pieces saying Suki wins." Toph said, grinning. Sokka glared at her.

"Begin!" Aang commanded. Not even one minute into the match did Toph win her bet. Suki rolled her eyes at her pouting boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

"Just face it, hon. I'm the one who wears the pants in this relationship."

-Fin-

A/N: Yuck, I don't like this one much. Oh well. Thanks for reading, until next time.


	41. SW04:Duet

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: Consists of various pairings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Sukka, Maiko, Sokkla and more. Also includes some non-romantic shorts. Requests are closed; please do not leave requests in a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: And, here's another one. I'm trying to finish this collection finally so I'll be updating this in bunches now. Enjoy.

SW04: Duet

In a musical comparison, he was the melody when it came to their relationship. He kept them together, even when they were apart. His job was to be sturdy, to make sure nothing would ever happen to her. To protect her.

She was his harmony. A contradicting tune that blended well with his. It was her job to be free-spirited. It was her job to infuse some colorful insight upon their relationship. She knew him better than anyone, almost as well as Katara knew him, and knew that when Sokka was feeling down it was her job to make him happy again.

They always complimented each other well. Everyone could tell how strong their romance was, and both Sokka and Suki knew that at least one tune, whether harmony or melody, would forever live on even when their song ended.

-Fin-

A/N: One more drabble to update today. Thanks for reading, until next time guys.


	42. SW05:Delight

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: Consists of various pairings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Sukka, Maiko, Sokkla and more. Also includes some non-romantic shorts. Requests are closed; please do not leave a request in reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: Okay, I'm done updating this for today. I'll be back again to update this soon but for now, enjoy this Sukka drabble.

SW05: Delight

He wasn't a hard person to please. In fact, Suki loved how simple minded her fiancé truly was

"I know you love him, Sokka, but was it really necessary to buy him now of all times?" Suki asked, giving the creature in his arm a weird look. Sokka grinned.

"Of course it's the right time!" He said happily as he scratched the rabbit-cat behind its' ears. "Besides, he reminds me of Foofoo Cuddly Poops."

Suki found it a good idea not to ask who Foofoo Cuddly Poops was. "But, what about our wedding? Shouldn't we be saving our money?" Suki protested as Sokka pushed the animal into her arms. The creature looked up at her with big eyes.

"What about it? Zuko and Mai are helping us out so we're in good shape. Besides, Suki jr. wasn't all that expensive."

Suki gave him a look. "Suki jr.?"

"Hey, it was either that or Ms. Hippy-hop hop."

She sighed. The truth was, Suki was never a big fan of animals. Appa and Momo were the only exceptions. Still, as she glanced down at the rabbit-cat she couldn't help but smile for it had fallen asleep in her arms and cuddled closer to her.

"Well, she is cute." Suki mused, cradling the animal.

"Just like me, right?"

Suki laughed. "Right Sokka, just like you."

-Fin-

A/N: Guess what. I lied, I'm going to post one more drabble today. I forgot I had it in my spiral still, heh. Thanks for reading, until next time guys.


	43. SW06:Erased

Title: D is for Drabble

Rated K+

Summary: Consists of various pairings including Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Longerbee, Sukka, Maiko, Sokkla and more. Also includes some non-romantic shorts. Requests are closed; please do not leave a request in reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: Okay, I'm not lying this time. This will be the last drabble for today. I hope it's enjoyed.

SW06: Erased

He felt hollow inside; he felt unwell.

He felt nothing for a moment, then he felt as if he was floating on air.

Had he passed out? He felt light now, as if a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. It was only then did she hear her call his mane…

"What?" He muttered. Suki rolled her eyes at him as she helped him sit up. "Wait, did you just say that you were pregnant?" Sokka stuttered.

"At least you didn't lose your memory when you hit the ground." Suki grinned.

As quickly as the unease came, it was replaced by joy as Sokka kissed his wife passionately. Nothing would be able to erase this feeling and he'd never forget it as long as he'd live.

-Fin-

A/N: Short and sweet Sukka fluff. Okay, I'm done for today, I'll update a few more soon. Thanks for reading and until next time guys!


End file.
